


(o>------

by fresne



Category: Astronomy (Anthropomorfic), Solar System (Anthropomorfic)
Genre: Cat2, Podfic, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, SCIENCE!, Science Done Wrong!, Yuletide 2013, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/pseuds/fresne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, hey I'm ISON, or you know Ison, not to be all shouty at you, because I'm not a shouty Comet. Not like some. I also go by C/2012 S1, but I like totally prefer Ison. </p><p>I use this journal for writing about my thoughts and dreams and stuff. Okay, mostly my love life, which... gets complicated. </p><p>But I'm looking for that special someone, who makes me light up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesleepingsatellite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesleepingsatellite/gifts).



> This started out as a short crackfic treat when I saw the ISON request, and then got considerably less cracky given ISON's fate. Ooops.  
> Hope it's close to what you enjoy in the way of crackish anthromorphic stories about comets that like-like the sun.
> 
> The following may be considered as inspiration for my work and inspiration for my dialogue, possibly even quotes because apt quotes are cool:  
> My many years on LJ

(o>\-----------------

Galactic Date: ;>

So, hey. I'm Ison. This is my first post. I also go by C/2012 S1, but I like totally prefer Ison.

I'll be using this journal for writing about my thoughts and dreams and stuff. Probably mostly following my friends. 

So, like my favorite color is yellow. I like warm hugs, Comets that reflect more than 4% of the light that falls on them (not to be a hater, it's just I can't stand the idea of not reflecting back light, because light is like totally what makes the dark void meaningful), and watching the stars twinkling in the Orion Arm of the Milky Way.

I love it! 

Um, I'm almost two comet years old. Just a baby really. 

I'm a 7 on the Enneagram. ESFP in Myers-Briggs. And when I did what mythological creature are you quiz, I was a unicorn, which makes me practically a cousin to the horsehead nebula. 

I love LOL-Stars.  


(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------  
Galactic Date: B-}  
I've just starting seeing some Dark Matter, B/235 O9. 

Ze's really amazing and I have, well. I hope… I don't know. Ice cracks crossed.

Yeah, yeah, I know, I was just saying I like celestial bodies that reflect light, not suck it all in, but I feel like I can make a difference in B/235 O9's existence. Ze gets down on zirself sometimes, and I'm a born cheerleader. It's kind of a long distant relationship. But I think I could be good for zir.

(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------  
Galactic Date: |-O  
Yup. Another traverse through the Oort Cloud. Circling around. Nothing going on. B/235 O9 is focusing on going from being warm dark matter to being hot dark matter. I tried to suggest some things, but um, ze said that I wasn't helping.

So, any good meme's anyone can suggest?

(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------  
Galactic Date: :-\  
Dude! I'm going to Mars!  


Not sure why I'd need a shuttle. Got this by answering randomly. I'm afraid I don't know about space as much as I should. But a pretty pattern got me to Mars on the quiz! 

"Your shuttle had 37 units of fuel!With that much fuel, you were able to travel to...  
Mars!Mars, ah, planet of life. Or so they thought back in the fifties when all the scary movies appeared. Astronomers even believed there was plant life on Mars. Enough to warrant missions to the planet in the 60s by Russia and the US, all of which failed. Scientists have confirmed that there is water in the form of ice on Mars, however. This makes researchers think about what happened in the past, and so the research continues…"

(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------  
Galactic Date: B-}  
Dude, I am so very, very, very, bored, bored, bored. Bored. So very bored.

(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------  
Galactic Date: :-?  
Talked to C/1999 F1. Ze said said that there's like this Bright Star that we're kind of orbiting. I think that may just be space static, but ze like totally swears ze's seen it.

Wouldn't that be wonderful to think that it was true? That there is more out there. That all those stars are something full of warmth and it's not all just dark matter consuming us all, which um… yeah, I wasn't going to talk about negative things, but things aren't going so well with B/2345 O9.

(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------  
Galactic Date: =(  
So, uh, this is goodbye Oort Cloud.

Okay so B/235 O9 saw me talking with C/1999 F1 and just completely flipped. 

B/235 O9 has um… shoved me tumbling from my home. So, that was maybe not a good relationship. 

Being positive, I'm sure the change will be good for me.

I have to think there is more to existence that trying not to hit other bodies in a crowd. I guess I have a wandering soul just like the Comet that calved me after being hit by an iron Asteroid. 

(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------  
Galactic Date: =\  
In good spirits. Nothing much to see, but I'm sure I'll reach something soon.

(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------  
Galactic Date: =||  
Nothing yet, but dude I'm like totally sure this will be like over soon.

(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------  
Galactic Date: =P  
I thought I was bored before. Dude. I did not know the meaning of the word. No seriously. Oh, my galaxy! BORED.

(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------  
Galactic Date: :'( ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` `  
Traveling through endless nothing. All is darkness and eventual decay.

Really depressed.

(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------  
Galactic Date: {}  
Thanks for the virtual hugs and comments after my last post. I was in kind of dark place, but things are better now. 

I've reached the Kuiper belt and it's full of some really awesome Comets and Asteroids. And check this out, some of them are on a short orbit to that Bright Star C/1999 F1 was talking about. 

I was talking with this Comet, Halley, and you won't believe it, but ze goes round the Bright Star like all the time. Crazy huh?

Ze pointed Bright Star out and there is a nice twinkle there.

This is a good place. 

(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------  
Galactic Date: =>  
I made this for mah honey Bunny.  


As you see, I've changed my status from Achingly Available to Taken. 

I've gotten together up with a Dwarf Planet. 

Zirs name is MakeMake, but ze prefers to go by Bunny. Ze is so amazing. And I've taken up orbit around ze. It may seem sudden what with just meeting and all, but I know this is the one I've been looking for.

Let's see, Bunny's the second brightest celestial body in the Kuiper Belt. Bunny says that like everything in our lives is controlled by how celestial bodies align. Then Bunny aligned with me. It was really amazing. 

(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------  
Galactic Date: :},  
Bunny's a lot smarter than me, but ze says its cool, because I should be guided by ze, because ze has a stronger gravitational pull, which ze says means zir midichlorians are totally pure. I hope I can clear my midichlorians. I took a quiz. Um… it didn't look good.

Anyway...

I look at Bunny and I just want to sublimate my hydrogen into a gaseous state. Bunny has a red surface and is dynamically hot. And Bunny's classy too. Ze didn't even suggest that we align until like ze'd talked to me for like forever.

(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------  
Galactic Date: :-?-s  
Bunny's going to help me clear my midichlorians today by taking me to this group ze belongs to and they're going purge me of dark matter, which is giving me a brain cloud.

That sounds pretty serious. I guess I picked it up when I was dating B/235 O9. I guess I should have been tested before I got together with Bunny. I should probably post this privately, but ummm I was wondering what kind of protection I should have used while dating dark matter? Ping me privately, kay?

(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------  
Galactic Date: = /…..  
Yeah, about that. Leaving the Kuiper Belt. I see why Bunny didn't have any satellites. That group of zirs was just a bunch of… I can't even think of a word nasty enough.

Thanks for everyone who posted links to the snopes article on brain clouds and midichlorian. Anyway, they've made it a little hard to stay here, so moving on.

Super bummed. Send hugs.

(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------  
Galactic Date: (^~^ )  


Okay, so it didn't work out with Bunny, but I I've got like a renewed faith in love or something. Which okay, yeah, it was the alignment of Uranus and Neptune that did it!

There I was all super bummed and then I like literally felt a paradigm shift in the universe that just flushed all the crap out of my psyche. Bunny had zirs issues, but ze was right about alignments.

Plus, I took an online quiz and I'm like totally an Aquarius, so naturally I'm really affected by this alignment.

(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------  
Galactic Date: <3+<3+<3+<3

Okay, I can't hold it in anymore. I'm dating Neptune. :->

I know. I know. Jumping from one relationship to another is a bad idea.

So, I was flying by and I saw Neptune.

Ze's a gas ice giant, so nothing like anyone I've ever dated before. Ze's is this beautiful blue and has this dark spot on zirs northern hemisphere that is so totally cute.

So, I stopped and said, "Hey, I know I'm a stranger and everything, but you are the most beautiful planet I've ever seen and I'd really like a chance to get to know you better."

Then Neptune started three separate storms in ze's Northern hemisphere about how ze hadn't meant to disrupt the Kuiper Belt, and how could I be so nice to ze, when I told ze that I was actually from the Ooort cloud, ze said, "I guess you can orbit here for awhile. I feel so alone."

Which I totally relate to, so I we go talking and I told Neptune how the quiz said I was totally an Aquarius and ze ruled over me, and ze was all like it's summer in my Southern Hemisphere, why don't you orbit down there and um... well, I probably shouldn't go into too much detail here, but um… let's just say Neptune puts out more heat than ze gets in.

(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------  
Galactic Date: :[  
Neptune's kinda moody today. Ze said, "You can't possibly understand what I am going through. I am so alone."

Trying to be supportive. Have ordered a fluffy teddy bear and am writing Neptune a song. Any idea what rhymes with ice mantle?

(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------  
Galactic Date: :-*  


Okay, here is the song. I've been working really hard on it. Tell me what you think! I hope it's good enough, because Neptune is sooooo amazing.

_Oh, Neptune, I was alone then_  
and then I found you,  
You, you, you, you, you 

_Oh, Neptune, you're so cool_  
You totally rule!  
With your icy mantle,  
Made me want to gamble,  
For your rain of methane diamonds,  
Pitter patter in your windy climate,  
And sparkle like your icy giant heart! 

_Oh, Neptune, I was alone then_  
and then I found you,  
You, you, you, you, you. 

_You are so very, very awesome,_  
Made me wanna end your lonesome  
Way you crystallize super ionic water  
Makes my love come into flower,  
Love you like an exclamation mark!  
Hope with the between us sparks  
Can fill the dark spots in your heart! 

_Oh, Neptune, I was alone then_  
and then I found you,  
You, you, you, you, you. 

I really, I tried on that. Then I used a rhyme generator. Although I'm not always good with this kind of stuff. But I think it's important to put your heart out there and tell people how you feel, even if, like it kinda isn't that great. 

But this will be great! I know it!

(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------  
Galactic Date: :_(  
That did not go well. Umm… trembling a bit here. Um… that cute black spot is umm… a ummmm... horrible storm, which ummmm… and Neptune's under a lot of pressure and ummmm… the teddy bear was shredded in like seconds.

Also, song was NOT well received.

Really don't want to put any negativity out there, but um… please send hugs.

(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------  
Galactic Date: 3  
Yeah, okay, so maybe I should have paid more attention to all the other satellites. 

Triton's a wreck and Nereid is trying to break free and can't. 

I mean yeah, Neptune's intense and all and, dude that was the most amazing methane exchange I've ever, but sooo not worth the emotional and gravitational damage.

I don't know, it's like everyone I date, I'm putting all this energy into making them feel better and I'm beginning to wonder if I'm meant to date. If I'm ever going to meet someone who puts that level of energy back into me.

No, gotta be positive.

I will find someone who loves me that much. I will. I just have to keep looking.

(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------  
Galactic Date: O-O  
Anyone ever notice that like space is very big? It's hard to meet beings out here what with it being so vast.

(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------  
Galactic Date: :-)*  
Well, you'll be glad to know that when I got to ze's orbital path, Saturn was not there, so ha, ha, ha to the being who commented. No, I did not date zir. 

Though, I've seen zirs picture so ummm… yeah, okay fair point. I would totally orbit that.

Saturn is GORGEOUS! 

Why can't I meet anyone in space like that?

(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------  
Galactic Date: m/(!.!)\m  
Got an email from Saturn. What a jerk! 

Not even going to repeat it here. Just. Banned for life, Saturn. Banned for life.

(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------  
Galactic Date: :}  
Dude, Jupiter is like HUGE. 

Ze makes me feel like this small safe little lump of rock and ice. Like nothing could ever hurt me while Jupiter's there. And that red spot. Gah. Yeah, okay, I know, I know, I know, but this time is different.

This time, ze pulled me into zirs orbit, not the other way around. 

Ze's a bit standoffish, but that's just because Jupiter is really dignified. That was a powerful gravitational force ze used on me. I was just flying along and woosh, Jupiter just reached out and pulled me gently into orbit. I felt so safe and held! 

You can't deny a story like that! Don't be a hater in the comments!!!

(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------  
Galactic Date: :~(  
Jupiter couldn't make the peri-ummm-short point of our orbit tonight. Busy working on something with Europa, who blah, blah has liquid geysers or something.

But you know that's cool. More time to hang with my friends passing by. I get on great with the other satellites. So, it's like, um… cool.

Going to get together and get iced with Io.

(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------  
Galactic Date: B-p  
I can really see the Bright Star much better from here, which get this is named the Sol Star. What a cool name.

Should not have had so much ice with Io. I'm really feeling cracked this orbit.

(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------  
Galactic Date: :"(  
What's wrong with me? Why is Jupiter keeping me at the farthest point in my orbit from zir. After pulling me in so strongly, ze's just… I mean… what did I do wrong?

Taking a quiz to see what kind of unicorn I am to feel better.

(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------  
Galactic Date: =./  
Not sure that helped.

(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------  
Galactic Date: :┨  
So, I had it out with Jupiter and get this, ze totally has this thing for Earth, and was like worried or something that I'd like smash into ze or something, which is the only reason Jupiter pulled me into zirs orbit.

Which okay. I'm disappointed that Jupiter would think that of me, and lead me on like that. But well, knowing some of the Comets in the Oort cloud, I can see where ze'd think that. I mean seriously dude, I'm the result of an unplanned collision.

Anyway, Jupiter showed me where ze jumped in Shoemaker–Levy 9's path to save Earth, and well, okay so I didn't see anything what with Jupiter being a gas giant, but I don't know. I couldn't hold a grudge when someone does something for love. I mean we're talking LOVE here. Love aligns the universe.

I told Jupiter that if ze love's Earth, ze should just, I don't know, say something.

Jupiter thinks Earth should know how ze feels given how many times ze's taken a cosmic beating for ze, but I always say it's better to use your words rather than force a celestial body to read your mind or something. I mean, I'm sure Earth's got a lot going for ze (Jupiter went on and on and on and on about ze), but for all ze knows Jupiter's just being a good friend or something.

Moving on. Again. Going to do a spiritually cleansing orbit near the Sol Star.  
(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------  
Galactic Date: Io-l=  
Passed another Comet Lovejoy. Ze said, "I come from a long line of sungrazers. I forgot something and now I can't remember it." Over and over over again. Didn't really learn much about what's ahead.

(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------  
Galactic Date: \:D/  


The Asteroid belt was like... Dude! It's hard for me to even admit this.

So, um, when I hit the Asteroid belt; dude something amazing happen to me. I got the cutest little tail. You know dude, seriously, not a single Comet I spoke to out in the Kuiper Belt mentioned one word about getting a cute little glowing tail when they went through the inner Solar System. Sol Star puts off these Solar winds that make me look...

Well, I went from looking, you know, okay for a ball of ice and dust to looking pretty good. 

I am glowing.

So, um, you know, there I was looking pretty good. Feeling a bit off relationships for a bit. And I went into the Asteroid belt, which umm… was a total rock market. 

I'm not proud of this, but I hit that Asteroid belt hard! I've always been just with one celestial body before, but those Asteroids were all over me and I um… didn't kick any of those rocks to the cliff.

I didn't lead anyone on. Told them that I'd been hurt before and I wasn't a good bet for a relationship right now. We were all very careful. It was all upfront. And to the side. And in a cluster.

Yeah, that happened. 

Wow!

(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------  
Galactic Date: 乂⍲‿⍲乂  
I sent the Sol Star an e-card thanking ze for the cute little tail. 

OMG! Sol wrote me back. Ze was really nice and was all. I can't even. I'm just going to copy ze's wave.

"Far Distant Traveler from Time's quickening. 

A tumult of light blazed across my corona with the receipt of your card with the image of the Thankful Nebula. A MOST clever conceit yet with no conceit in it.

Of what you wrote, do not disparage yourself so. It was with spotted concern I read of your past travails. Be of good cheer!

Welcome and be most welcomed in this the System Solar. Though your core is of primordial ice, you clearly have a warm and most youthful heart. For it is Love that makes of a heart young as if Time were but a moment begun.

All the warmth and light that I may grant, please drink deeply of herein.

The more you reflect of what I happily give forth, the more I may know you, and you me. 

How wonderous that you hast chosen this of all paths and this of all journeys. Let us rejoice and be glad in each other's company. 

Be well, and greetings.

Ever your humble servant,  
Sol ~*~"

Um… OMG! I mean, I always send cards out, but I've never gotten. No one ever. OMG!

I'm glowing brighter now.

Also, my tail is getting longer. It's like a thousand feet now behind me. I feel very glamorous. Like a star or something. All because of a how a certain very special star makes me feel. 

Um.. haters shut up.

(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------  
Galactic Date:\=ʘ‿ʘ=/

I did this quiz to figure out what Galaxy I'm most like and I got! OMG! OMG! OMG! I got the Milky Way!  


I told Sol, and ze was all, "Now that you say it, I can see that it is so."

(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------  
Galactic Date: !⁀⊙﹏☉⁀ !  
So, umm… yeah, so Mars and I had a fly by. 

The fly by itself was good. There were sparks. But I don't know. I thought I was clear that I'm not a good bet for a relationship right now and that I've got to find my own space, but having been through the Asteroid Belt I was open to maybe meeting certain needs in a well, a more casual way.

But afterwards ze was all, "You've changed me into a comet!" and started swearing about how I was a Dwarf star and I'd destroyed zirs Olympus Mons. That kind of stuff. 

I called Sol, who said saying I should get out get out of there. 

So, I did. 

I just kept going. I now see why that quiz was all about Martian Madness. Really, who needs that kind of negativity.

(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------  
Galactic Date: %ᵕ‿‿ᵕ%  
Okay, seriously, now that I'm closer I can see that Sol is insanely hot looking. I'm going to go for broke. Fly as close as I can. I've come all this way. I'm going for it.

(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------  
Galactic Date: O:-)

I am like totally a saint. Dude, so I show up near Earth, and Earth really is the whole package. Active plate tectonics. A complex weather system. Liquid seas. Ice caps. And woah, but serious, an amazing artist. When Earth rotates away from Sol, zirs surface just glows in these complicated patterns. Twinkling away like stars. Genius.

And ze is actually really nice. Warm, but not too grabby.

So, there I was being an effing saint. I went, "So like dude, look Jupiter is totally into you, but ze thinks that you like totally know and that you're not interested."

And Earth was all, "Oh, for crying out loud, that's just downright silly of zir. A planet would have be completely lacking in any sort good sense to turn a body like that away. Ze could have just said something." Earth had a brief and understandable tropical subsystem.

Once Earth had collected zirself, ze asked (and this was so cute), "Do you think ze really likes me?"

"Oh, totes!" Now, clearly I'm all for love and all, but I did have to say, "It is a bit of a long distance relationship."

Earth fluffed some clouds at that. "Oh, honey. I've got people for that. I'll put some on it."

Now seriously, I can't even imagine what it's like to have people to put on things, and if anyone else said that, I'd have been all what a pompous ball of dirt, but Earth said it in this totally not pretentious way.

Then Earth was all, "Now, honey, you take care. Good luck with Sol. Course if I didn't have life, I might be interested myself. Back in the day when I was a younger planet, why I was hit by plenty of Comets. It's where I get all my water. Just between you and me," Earth twinkled deep blue seas at me, "it was a Comet hitting me hard that made all those amino acids that put life all over my surface."

It made me just…

To recap: Me=Saint.

 

(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------  
Galactic Date: ≧=ʘ‿ʘ=≦  
Venus is kind of mean. Ze did not even say a word when I went by.

 

(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------  
Galactic Date:≧=ʘ‿ʘ=/  
Okay, no. I talked to Sol about it, and ze filled me in. Wow, Venus has had it rough. 

 

(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------  
Galactic Date: (◡‿◡✿)  
So, umm… I've been talking to Sol like a lot.

Sol blows out these massive waves of, "Gracious Traveler," and "Your insights strike to the core of Time's beginning," and "Fair one, it may be my light, but it is of your reflection. Not all are so generous that receive." and okay, some other stuff about gravity, that well, yeah.

I've never felt so warmed by anyone. In the past, it's felt like I'm the one doing the giving, but Sol's not like that.

(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------  
Galactic Date: ≧❀‿❀≦  
So, like Sol says that like I'm part of the original material that made up the universe. That we all are. 

That ze and I are like the same. Different, because zirs a star, but the stuff that made us came from the same place. That seeing me, reminds zir of that. 

Dude, this is so blowing my mind!

Sol is like a bazillion times brighter than I'll ever be, but always makes me feel like I'm smart too. 

So, I made this, but I don't know. It didn't really express how I feel.  


So, I made this off the same photo. The symbolism is kind of in your face, but well, if art's an expression of how you feel, this is how I feel. 

Sol liked it. Ze said it spoke to a sense of longing for interconnection and that ze felt the same.  


(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------  
Galactic Date: (>‿♥)

So, I was talking with Sol, and I was all like, "Does that mean everything doesn't matter and that means everything matters. Because like everything affects something else. Like getting thrown out of the Oort cloud. The Asteroid that hit the Comet that calved me and made zir break apart."

Then Sol was all, "That is most puissant, as I often find your reflections to be. Consider then further. Expand your thoughts to the force that set that Asteroid to tumbling. To all actions that have led to this going back to the very formation of the universe."

!!!!!!!!

That was the sound of my mind exploding. Dude! Just Dude!!!

Then Sol said, "It is for all of this that it warms me greatly to have met and developed a tender attachment with you. I have greatly treasured this time, but as it pains me to say, for all that I desire that you grow closer yet the course you are on will only spell your end as you currently are. What you may become, or I as a result of this conflagration, it is not given to me to know."

Sol said I was puissant! I had to look that up, but um… glowing even brighter now. 

And yeah, I did notice the other part. Just don't care. I can't stop now. I just keep thinking of Comet Lovejoy going the other way. Joyless and without love.

Thinking about all that, I made this. It's not quite what I wanted to get across. The colors are a little colder than I wanted, but still, it's kind of the direction that I'm going in right now.  


 

(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------  
Galactic Date: (♥‿♥)  
I'm sure you've all noticed that I've completely fallen for Sol, and I know I've said this like five point five million times, but Sol is different. 

Sol's magnetic field spirals out to touch everything in this solar system. I've been affected by ze all along and never knew.

Sol has been reaching out to me, for as long as I've been traveling towards ze. Even before then, when I didn't even exist, ze was here shining.

All the times I've wandered off path. All the times, I've pulled away from ze, there were solar winds and light just waiting for me to spin round and look. And every time, there was something that threw me back on exactly on the path that I'm now on.

I've been feeling a little inspired, so I took this selfie and made a poster.  


 

(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------  
Galactic Date: ➳♥  
I'd like to think I've changed a lot during my travels.

My tail isn't a little tail anymore. It's an amazing blue-white thing 186,000 miles long. The solar winds are vaporizing all the volatile crap inside me. I'm heading as close to Sol as I can get. 

I don't know what'll be left. If I'll just keep getting brighter, or if I'll reach some point and fade, but I can't even express how amazing I feel. I want to keep going. 

Posting now. 

Oh, so, umm... I made this. I call it "Memory of a Starry Night."

(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------(o>\---------  
Galactic Date: ☜♡☞  
So, this will be the last time I post. Not in that lame, I'm going to stop posting sort of way, but in the other way.

I know you're all worried about me. I've gotten a lot of texts and comments telling me not to be crazy and change my course and… here's the thing.

I not only couldn't if I tried, but….

I've dated it seems like half the celestial bodies in the solar system, and I can seem like someone who gives their heart easily, and fine that's true. I don't hold back. I not only can't change, I wouldn't want to change that.

But Sol is the first one that makes me feel better about me. I feel beautiful when I'm facing Sol, and Sol has never made me feel less than brilliant. The closer, I get, the better I feel.

I feel brighter. More numinous. I know what the word numinous means. I'm not sure when I was in the Oort cloud if I'd have been capable of the word numinous. 

Looking back through this journal, I see my worst times have been in darkness. I've always been looking for the light.

I know that if I could adjust my course by even a little, I'd orbit round Sol and not into ze.

I'd loop round and head back out into the Kuiper Belt or even farther to the Oort cloud, but I might never make it back. 

I had a very hard time getting here. I didn't talk about that much. I didn't want to dwell on the negative things. But I don't want to go back to that kind of space.

I'm glad that I can't. 

I would fly apart if I had to face a direction where my shrinking tail pointed towards the darkness. Until it disappeared. I think the reason the other Comets didn't talk about how we shine here is because they forget.

I've had a lot of time to think getting here and since I've come to the inner solar system, I've come to believe, no, I've come to know that nothing is ever gone. Everything just changes from one thing to another. I think about the unseen effect of Shoemaker Levy on Jupiter. I think about Earth's seas and life.

If I could be enfolded in the Sol's plasma filaments just once, then I know that as I burn away, that I will become a part of Sol. 

So, please don't wish that I'll swing around the other side of perihelion and away again. Wish that I do the other thing. Not existing forever in darkness, but living boldly on transformed light. 

Thank you, and best wishes to you all.


	2. [podfic] (o>------

Length: 51:14, 18.01  
[Listen to this episode](http://fresne.podbean.com/mf/play/yn8bkw/ison.mp3)  
[Download this episode (right click and save)](http://fresne.podbean.com/mf/web/yn8bkw/ison.mp3)

[Archived](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/o)

Music Credit: Err...lots. Well, I couldn't very well use the LOL stars and emoticons that are in the text. So, this was mostly getting at Ison's very meme centered visuals.

The "name" of the episode, and the sections in between is the electromagnetic background noise of space, which has no sound for human ears, that doesn't mean it's silent.  
Penatonix & Lindsey Stirling - version of Radioactive  
The initial Galactic dates are from NASA Voyager, Injun 1, Isee 1, Hawkeye space probes recordings of planetary electromagnetic particles from the Solar wind, ionisphere, and magnetosphere. Sadly, I didn't write down which was which, but: Saturn, Neptune, Miranda, Rings of Uranus, Rings of Saturn, Jupiter.  
Guiness Ad - 1994 (Anticipation) - BTW - This one has a lot of personal significance for me. I lived in Ireland in 1994 when this song became a bit of a dance craze. It meant that even the ads during some of the music festivals that I went to were just this mass of dancing people. Waiting for the Guinness to settle. That said... well, it's an ad. So, there's a reason that this is the first meme-ish sort of thing that comes into audio clarity for Ison.  
Snugalina - Kiss Me, Love Me - The most treacly thing I could find as sung by a twee bunny wabbit.  
Rick Astely - Never Gonna Give You Up - You have been rickrolled  
Ylvis - What Does the Fox Say  
Honey Badger Don't Care  
The Fifth Dimension - The Age of Aquarius (x2)  
Lady Gaga - Bad Romance - You'll notice different parts of this show up a few times. Different location in the song. But the second verse is the same as the first.  
Guinness Ad  
Hello Ladies into Ylvis - What Does the Fox Say  
Lady Gaga - Bad Romance  
Double Rainbow  
Pharrell Williams - Happy  
Rebecca Black - Friday  
Life of Brian - Always Look on the Bright Side  
Lady Gaga - Bad Romance  
Guiness Ad  
Whistle - Bridge over the River Kwai  
Piano Guys - Rock versus Rachmaninoff  
Psy - Ganyam Style  
Lindsey Stirling and Peter Hollens - Star Wars Medley  
Kermit/Jim Henson - The Rainbow Connection  
Lady Gaga - Bad Romance  
Lindsey Stirling and Peter Hollens - Star Wars Medley  
Depeche Mode - Planet Earth  
Holtz - Planets & Bananarama - Venus - with a click sound for the abrupt switch between genres.  
Holtz Planets - Mars - The implication being that Venus had a bad breakup with Mars.  
Cyndi Lauper - All Through the Night  
Timelords - Doctor in the Tardis  
Oingo Boingo - Weird Science  
Piano Guys - Frozen & NASA Recording  
They Might be Giants - The Sun is a Giant Ball of Gas  
Piano Guys - Paradise with Alex Boyle Singer & NASA recording  
Piano Guys - Kung Fu Piano & NASA recording  
Elvis - All Shook Up  
Penatonics & Linsdey Stirling - Radioactive  
Blue Oyster Cult - Don't Fear the Reaper  
Penatonix & Lindsey Stirling - Radioactive & NASA recording of the Sun.

**Author's Note:**

> If after reading my fiction here, you would like to read more about me and my writing check out my profile.


End file.
